Uma Boa Pizza
by Paula Lirio
Summary: James e Sirius não dispensam uma boa pizza. Não importa onde estejam. SBJP


**Título:** Uma Boa Pizza  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Ivinne (obrigada, my luv)  
**Sumário:** James e Sirius não dispensam uma boa pizza. Não importa onde estão.  
**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da assassina grande JK Rowling.

* * *

Desde que nos conhecemos, costumávamos sair juntos, sem mais ninguém, uma vez por mês. Só para pôr os assuntos em dia e agir como as crianças idiotas que nunca deixamos de ser. Íamos a uma pizzaria e exagerávamos na massa até que a barriga ficasse dolorida e pesada. Bebíamos muita cerveja amanteigada e passávamos mais meia hora sem conseguir levantar. 

Depois, íamos ao cinema, assistir qualquer filme de ação com muito sangue e palavrão, para rir dos atores trouxas e suas péssimas atuações. Comprávamos o maior saco de pipocas bem salgadas e enormes copos de refrigerantes com gosto de adoçante e corantes artificiais. Sentávamos lado a lado e era ali que as coisas começaram a acontecer.

* * *

Ele ia me buscar no trabalho na última sexta-feira de todo mês. Odiava quando ele vinha, me sentia uma garota esperando o namoradinho para beijar e trepar.

Ele fazia questão de chegar pouco antes do meu expediente acabar e ficava buzinando como se estivesse com muita pressa. Depois, sorria quando me via chegar e me chamava de 'querido' para me ver passar vergonha.

Eu entrava no carro, xingando todos os nomes que me passavam pela cabeça e ele ria, satisfeito por me chatear.

Passávamos mais meia hora no carro, tentando decidir para onde iríamos. Mesmo sabendo que, no final de tudo, a pizzaria era o melhor lugar.

Naquele dia, não foi muito diferente. Até ali.

Quando a primeira pizza chegou, ele fingiu comer educadamente. Eu conheço James como a palma da minha mão e sei que ele come feito um louco - não que eu seja muito melhor - e depois que todo mundo à nossa volta já tinha criado uma primeira impressão, ele começou a se empanturrar de massa, feito um homem que passou dias no deserto sem comida.

Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. Só um pouco.

Depois que terminamos de comer, o clima ficou estranhamente pesado. Como se algum dos dois guardasse um segredo que não queria contar. Ridículo, claro. Entre eu e James, não havia segredos. Pelo menos, eu achava que não.

Quando o peso no estômago diminuiu, saímos da pizzaria em direção ao cinema. Quase não nos falamos durante o caminho. Era como um primeiro encontro realmente ruim, onde os dois lados já tinham perdido o interesse. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada interessante para comentar. E, talvez, eu estivesse mais desconfortável que deveria.

Foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa. Ele passou exatos dez minutos fingindo estar interessado no filme. Eu quase ri da sua falsa expressão de interesse. Fez-me lembrar das aulas de Slughorn, a falsidade com que James prestava atenção ao velho se gabando.

Então, eu senti sua mão em meu joelho. A vontade de rir sumiu na mesma hora e, de repente, era eu quem fingia prestar atenção ao filme.

Ele acariciou minha coxa devagar e a apertou de leve. Quase gritei "Que diabos você está fazendo, Potter?" em um momento Lily Evans, mas me segurei quando senti que a cueca estava um tanto apertada.

Eu deveria, provavelmente, ficar confuso, me questionar sobre minha sexualidade e sobre nossa amizade. Mas, bem, temos que admitir que somente uma cabeça pode raciocinar por vez.

Éramos solteiros e amigos. Não precisava de justificativas.

Passei minha mão por sua perna também, repetindo de forma quase coreografada seus movimentos. Ele começou a rir feito um louco, sabendo que eu o estava desafiando. O cinema não estava lotado, o filme não era da melhor qualidade, mas tinha gente o suficiente para ver o que estávamos fazendo.

- Vamos sair daqui? – ele murmurou, ainda sem me olhar.

Acabamos em algum estacionamento, masturbando-nos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. Sentia-me mais excitado que jamais havia ficado.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento. – Eu disse, sem largar o pênis dele.

- Bem. – Ele riu. – Fica difícil se você não parar de me provocar.

Ele me levou para o meu apartamento e não chegamos sequer ao sofá da sala. Fechamos a porta da entrada e nem acendemos as luzes antes de nos jogar no chão, nos agarrando feito adolescentes no cio.

Lembro-me perfeitamente do som dos botões das nossas camisas batendo nas paredes e do cheiro de pipoca em suas mãos.

Eu estava tenso, pensando se ele ia querer que _eu_ desse para ele.

Ele não pediu, colocou-se de quatro , ficando à minha mercê.

Foi a primeira vez que transei com um homem.

* * *

- Argh! Como era mesmo o nome do filme? – ele perguntou, saindo do banheiro, pelado, sem nem uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

- Alguma coisa "Sangrenta - Parte II"... – eu disse. – Ei! Você está molhando o chão todo!

- Quem se importa com o chão, Black? – ele riu, fazendo poses de modelo. – Você tem esse corpão todo para apreciar.

- Ah, claro, Potter. – eu disse, apontando para suas pernas ossudas, depois para o meu próprio corpo. – Corpão, claro.

Ele deu risada.

- Você não tem um corpo tão bom assim, Black. – ele disse.

- Ah, não?

- Não.

Eu saí da cama e me ajoelhei na frente dele, abocanhando seu membro. Claro que não foi um boquete perfeito. Foi o meu primeiro.

Mas ter um homem como eu fazendo um trabalho desses, deve ser suficiente.

Ok, ok. Ele não parecia reclamar. Jogava o quadril contra meu rosto, querendo ir mais fundo que eu agüentava.

Eu segurei o quadril dele e o lambi, tentando entender como funcionava. E como é que as mulheres conseguem fazer tão bem.

Mas antes que eu conseguisse decifrar o código, ele me levantou, segurando meu rosto e me arrastou para a cama.

A partir dali, na última sexta-feira de todo mês, saíamos para pôr os assuntos em dia, agir como as crianças idiotas que nunca deixamos de ser... e trepar.

* * *

Há sete anos, ele foi me buscar no trabalho com uma expressão mais séria. Expressão que só vemos em James quando ele faz algo que não deve. 

- Lembra da Lily? – Ele disse, parando o carro no estacionamento da pizzaria.

- Sua paixão colegial? – perguntei, sorrindo ao lembrar das vezes em que ela o esnobou sem piedade.

- Sim. – ele falou, sem me olhar nos olhos. – Vou me casar com ela.

Talvez eu devesse ficar chateado, irritado, enciumado ou agir como um namorado traído. Mas eu não era um namorado. Nem me sentia traído.

- Então. – eu disse, sorrindo. – Não vamos mais comer pizza?

Ele sorriu, aliviado, e falou:

- Enjoei de pizza. – ele disse, olhando-me como se eu fosse a pizza. – Mas não me importaria de ir para o cinema.

- Pervertido.

- Do jeito que você gosta.

* * *

- Lily! – eu disse, abraçando-a. 

Ela estava linda. Entendo a razão de James ter se apaixonado por ela. Ela estava vestida de branco, como as noivas costumam se vestir. O véu simples contrastando com o vermelho-fogo dos seus cabelos.

- Sirus! – Ela me abraçou de volta. – Está se divertindo?

- Muito. Depois, você me dá os telefones das damas de honra.

- Qual delas?

- Todas. – eu disse, piscando. – Ainda não decidi qual é a melhor.

- Só você mesmo, Black.

- É o meu instinto natural, Evans. Quero dizer, Potter. – eu disse, rindo. – Onde está James?

- Ali. – ela disse, apontando para James dançando com uma senhora particularmente feia. – Coitado.

A festa de casamento deles era igual a todas as outras. Flores, bebidas, comidas, dança e senhoras estranhas questionando a vida pessoal dos outros.

Salvei-o-o daquela senhora e lembro perfeitamente do cheiro do perfume exageradamente doce dela. Usei alguma desculpa que nem me lembro mais e arrastei James para a despensa nos fundos da cozinha.

- Sabe. – ele disse, tirando o próprio fraque. – Eu espero que Lily não descubra.

- É. – eu disse. – Iria estragar uma festa perfeita.

Não respeitávamos nem o casamento. Ele amava Lily. Eu a adorava. Mas a química entre ele e eu era mais forte que o momento. E o vinho era mais forte que o raciocínio.

* * *

Quando Harry nasceu, James e eu quase não íamos ao cinema. Eu estava corujando o afilhado e ele, o filho. 

Alguns dias antes do aniversário de cinco anos de Harry, James, Lily e eu planejávamos uma grande festa à fantasia para ele.

E, naquele dia, Lily saiu para procurar a roupa de Harry. Ela tinha uma lista de lojas para ir e costureiras para procurar. Eu e James ficamos com o cargo de terminar de produzir os _enfeites_ assustadores de uma festa à fantasia infantil.

Ele e eu ficamos a sós.

No momento em que o carro de Lily saiu do estacionamento, James segurou minha mão e me arrastou para a cozinha. Encostou-me na mesa e, sorrindo, começou a desabotoar minha camisa, beijando meu pescoço.

- Prongs! Enlouqueceu? Ela pode voltar a qualquer momento!

- É. – ele falou, sem parar de me beijar. – Então, teremos de ser rápidos.

- Certo. – Eu disse, rendendo-me e abrindo a camisa dele de forma tão violenta arrancou alguns botões. - Onde está Harry?

- Na casa de Ron. – ele respondeu, gemendo ao sentir meus dedos segurando e esfregando seu pênis por cima da roupa. - Vai passar o final de semana lá.

- Melhor. Da ultima vez... – mordi seu ombro. - ...ele me perguntou o motivo para eu estar andando feito um pato.

James caiu na gargalhada, claro. Eu também riria se estivesse no lugar dele. Mas não estava.

- Você ri porque não foi com você! - acusei. - Passei dois dias sem andar direito!

James sorriu, tirando as próprias calças.

- Mas valeu a pena, não?

Não deu para não ofegar ao ver James nu. A idade parecia querer ignorar ele. Claro que meu corpo sempre foi muito mais bonito que o dele, mas havia algo nele que me deixava insano.

- Sim. – eu respondi, deixando minha mão agir por conta própria.

Não fomos rápidos. Ou silenciosos. Qualquer vizinho dele poderia ter ouvido ou Lily poderia ter chegado. Mas, simplesmente, não importava.

Lily não nos flagrou. Ela chegou muito depois, exausta, mas com a fantasia de bruxo que Harry tanto queria.

Ela estranhou a forma como James andava, mas provavelmente achou que era alguma brincadeira entre nós. Ela não estava exatamente errada.

* * *

Depois daquele dia, voltamos a freqüentar a pizzaria. Lily nunca pediu para ir junto. Ela compreendia que dois grandes amigos precisavam de momentos assim. 

Comecei um relacionamento também. Remus é um grande homem. E eu o amo.

Mas não posso dispensar uma boa pizza.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** E então? Bom? Ruim? Caquinha de formiga? Review! xD 


End file.
